To investigate the effects of concurrent agonist/antagonist treatment on cigarette craving and cigarette self-administration. Specifically transdermal nicotine, a nicotinic agonist, and oral mecamylamine, a nicotinic antagonist, will administered alone and in combinationt to investigate how these compounds work together to influence subject- reported cigarette craving and withdrawal and cigarette self- administration.